Shattered
by LamboTwinsGirl
Summary: Sunstreaker is taken by the Decepticons. Can the Autobots get him back before its too late and secrets are brought forth. I don't own transformers. The names of the spaklings are mine!
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

Chapter 1: Noooooooo

The battle was a fierce one. Every Autobot was fighting. Optimis Prime as

always, was battling Megatron. Jazz, Mirage, and Bumblebee, though Frenzy and

Rumble, were doing their best the rip Bee to shreds.

The terror twins were doing some Jet-Judo on their favorite seekers.

Sideswipe was having some fun on Skywarp. Twisting and turning, trying to rip his wings off. Sunstreaker had gone off doing his lone wolf thing…again. Come to think of it, Sides hadn't seen his twin since the start of the battle. Where was his dandelion of death?

On the other side of the battle field, Sunstreaker had his servos full with Starscream and Thundercracker. With a final punch to the faceplate Thundercracker was down for the count.

It was just her and Starscream. Yes, Sunny was a femme in disguise. No one but her brother knew. With Elita-1 and the other femmes missing, she decided to hide. It had worked out so far, with only a few close calls. The most recent was Tracks almost caught her in the wash-racks without her armor off. Luckily she heard him and quickly put her armor back on.

She was on Starscream's back. "When did this happen?" She thought. Suddenly Starscream swerved violently to the left, using the confusion to his advantage. Sunstreaker lost her grip and plummeted to the ground. She could see the battle pretty well from up here.

Megatron had since stopped fighting Prime to assess his troops. It looked like they were losing as always. A dark spot fell over him and as he looked up he was crushed to the ground by another mech.

"Grrrrr. Get off!" he growled as he shoved the mech off. Getting to his feet he saw it was an Autobot, one of the twins in fact.

"Well what do we have here?" Megatron smirked. The Autobot was trying to stand.

"Frag off tin face. I just fell 200 feet, fell on you, and my paint is messed up. I am _not_ in the mood." Sunstreaker hissed.

"Very well then." Megatron used a ped to pin Sunstreaker.

_"Sideswipe I could use some help." _Sunny comed Sides. _ "I seem to have gotten myself stuck."_

_ "Stuck? Where?" _Sides asked with amusement in his voice.

_"It's not funny. For your information, I am stuck under Megatron's ped."_

_ "WHAT! Hold on sunshine. I'm a comin'."_

_ "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

Sideswipe was already running. He was half way across the battle field. He could see Sunstreaker. Sunny was struggling to get out of Megatron's grip because Megatron had her in his servos.

"I think you should come with me." Megatron said as he took in Sunstreaker's frame.

"Like I would go with you frag face."

"That's cute. You think you have a choice"

Sideswipe ran faster, Megatron was about to take off.

Sunstreaker could see her brother as she was lifted in the air.

"SIDESWIPE!"

"SUNSTREAKER!. NOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Hey guys

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating, but my uncle just passed away and I have been busy. I felt like I should give you something. And I understand there is some confusion. Sunstreaker is a femme in my story but only Sunstreaker's brother Sideswipe knows. Don't ask me how they have avoided Ratchet, they are that good. Things may get a bit dark in the future. So the rating will change. But I will warn you guys. **

**Anyone want some romance in this story? I am not saying there will be I am just asking if you guys want some. If you do leave a review as to who. It can be anybody! It doesn't have to been with Sunny. I could squeeze something in if it wasn't. **

**Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed and appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank SunnySidesofBlue for the ideas use in this chapter (though I may use the ideas throughout the whole story) and to everyone who reviewed fav'ed or just read! Love you guys 3**

**I have gotten some ideas for who Sunny should be with. Would you guys like Bluestreak, Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, or someone else? I like Bluestreak the most. But I want some more of your opinions. Leave your preference in a review plez!**

**I think I might do this chapter being with Sunny and like the next be with the Autobots… Yeah that sounds good. ^-^**

**This chapter may get a bit dark with the torturing and…stuff.**

**Oh and I do NOT own transformers in any shape or form…damn -_-**

**Sunstreaker: Hey! What's this I hear about you turning me into a FEMME!**

**Me: o.O Ummm… about that… I love you Sunny! 3*runs away really fast with an angry Sunstreaker right behind me* **

**Sunstreaker: DON'T CALL ME THAT! *optics go red***

**Sideswipe: Now you're in for it! *laughs hysterically* **

**Me: Help me Sideswipe! Please!**

**Sideswipe: Nope you are on your own. *giggle***

**Me: *Stops and looks around for the Dandelion of Death* No sign of him…*turns to the people reading this* I will have to get back to you guys. Enjoy the story! ^.^**

**Sunstreaker: There you are! Get back here you little- !**

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Run for your life!**

**Sideswipe: *turns to readers* We are currently experiencing technically difficulties. We will return shortly… *giggle* That looked like it hurt…**

'_Bond talking'_

"_**Com-link"**_

**Chapter 2**

"Frag off you waste of scrap metal" Sunstreaker spat at the seeker. She had been here two days and it had been hell. But not any more than she could handle. She was down in the brig with primus knows what on the floor. They had scratched about all of her plating and her once shiny finish was covered in dirt and dents. The Decepticons were using her as a punching bag and she was almost going to lose her top armor that was guarding her secret.

"Why would I do that? You're so much fun to play with." Skywarp said as he left yet another dent and scratch in Sunstreaker's abdominal plating. She wished she could wipe that smug grin off his faceplate with a good left hook.

"Frag you, you slag sucking-"

"That's not nice. You hurt my feelings" Skywarp interrupted. He then proceeded to beat the slag out of her. "You*kick* need to learn*punch* some manners."

Sunny groaned and lay face down on the floor. That final kick had loosened her top plating and the darn thing was about to come off. Skywarp seriously needed to go away.

_**"Skywarp, repot to the bridge NOW"**_ His com-link came to life. Sunny's wish had been heard. Thank Primus above. _**"The cassettes want a turn."**_

'Frag. Not them…' Sunny thought.

_**"Awwww, but TC. I was getting to the good part"**_ Skywarp whined to Thundercracker.

_**"No buts. Get you aft over here. NOW"**_

_**"Fine, I'm coming."**_ Skywarp turned back to Sunstreaker. "I'll be back…if those slaggin' cassettes don't beat the slag out of you."

"Sounds like a date Slagwarp." Sunny grinned.

"Why you-"

"Hey get out. It's our turn." said Frenzy

"Yeah Skywarp. Leave."

Sunny was in deep slag. If those cons made her get up the plating would come right of like dead weight.

As Skywarp left grumbling about stupid cassettes, said cassettes came in looking smug.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sunshine. How are you doing?" said Rumble. Sunny would've liked to jump up and kick him, but she couldn't risk it. She knew what the cons would do to her if they found out she was a femme. And it wasn't giving her a medal. That's for sure.

"Oh I am just peachy. I really, _really, _ like this new dirt look I have going on." Sunny said sarcastically. "And how are my favorite mini-slaggers doing?"

"Yeah you still have some fight left in you. Now sit up so we can get on with it." said Frenzy in a board tone, though you could see excitement in his optics.

"I kind of like the floor right now so…" Sunny was trying to buy herself some time. She needed to get them to go away.

"Get up. Now. I want you to watch what we are going to do." Frenzy demanded.

"Yeah we won't hurt you… much." Smirked Rumble.

"Frag you." spat Sunny.

The cassettes looked at each other and smiled.

"We were hoping you would" Rumble chuckled.

Sunny's optics got wide and a flicker of fear came to them. 'No! no no no no no no no' She had a repeated 'no' going through her processor. The cassettes grinned. She relized she was saying out loud too.

"Yes. Now sit up!" Rumble growled. And was that a hint of lust in his tone.

Sunny flinched. Her battle protocols kicked in. She backed into the wall. Her frame was tense. She had to get out if these two found out she was a femme the whole Nemesis would know.

"Awwww, you scared him Rumble. Now we have to do it the hard way." Frenzy told Rumble as they inched closer to Sunstreaker.

Sunny was panicking. Her vents were working over time. This was the only thing that scared her besides losing her brother. She looked around for an escape route. There! Her cell door was open. She wrapped her arms around her chassis and ran. She jumped over the cassettes and was out the door faster than Blurr.

"Wow… we are in trouble!" said Frenzy

"You Think!" replied Rumble "Come on. We have to find him before someone else does!"

Sunny didn't know where she was going. All she knew is that she needed to get away from the brig and away from them. All her toughness was gone. She was scared. More scared than she could remember being. She could hear voices up ahead so she ducked into a closet next to her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She thought she would never be reduced to a scared, crying femme, hiding in a closet.

She needed someone to help her. She needed… Sideswipe. She through open her bond with her twin.

'_Sideswipe…Sideswipe please answer me…please'_ She didn't mean to sound so helpless, but by primus she was scared. She never thought she could admit that and now it is all she can think about.

'_Sunny! Primus Sunny are you ok? Are you hurt? What did those cons do to you? You sound like a mess…not that it's a bad thing. I j-'_

'_Sides…help me…please. They are going to find out. They're going to find me. HELP'_

'_Calm down Sunny. I am here. Where are you?'_

'_I-I-I…primus Sides. I am in a closet hiding on the Nemesis. They are going to find out. I-I-I lost my top armor when I was running. It was loose and now I can't find it! _

'_Don't worry! I will find you even if I have to do it alone!'_

"_NO! Don't you even dare put yourself in harm for me! Please don't.'_

'_Ok sunshine I won't, but I will find you. I promise'_

"_Someone's coming… I can hear them. Sideswipe…'_

'_Sunny I am so sorry, for not being there, for not finding you sooner, for not being able to protect you. I swear to primus I will kill all of them, I swear!'_

'_I believe you Sides. I believe-' _She was cut off by the door sliding open.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Mwahaha. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I am going to have Sunny paired with Bluestreak! It just seems so cute for this story. I don't know if I am going to be able to keep up with posting a chapter every day (though I would love too), so if I don't post for a day or so don't worry.**

**Also, you guys will have to wait till next time to see what happened to Sunny. This chapter is with the Autobots. And quick question who should Sides be paired with? Because he needs somebody. It won't be the main pairing, but I need him to have someone. It has to be an Autobot and they have to live on the base. Bluestreak is already taken by Sunstreaker and I don't want the twins to have the same lover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. Just my 50+ toy transformers *sigh* and posters…and movies…and games... **

**Me: Hey guys! I am alive! Though not for long…I told Prowl that Sunny was chasing me *giggle* He is getting lectured right now! Mwahaha *insert evil music***

**Sideswipe: You forgot to tell them how you started crying to Prowl for him to help you! ;)**

**Me: Thanks Sides -_- They didn't need to know that! *death glare***

**Sideswipe: *shiver* Just helping out!...and here come Mr. Sunshine now…**

**Me: Ok everyone, I shall be back as soon as I find someone to hide me. Sunny pulled his blaster out on me! Can you believe it….enjoy! *runs***

**Sunstreaker: *looks around* Where is she?!**

**Sideswipe: I don't know. I haven't seen her…*silently motions to the door I ran through***

**Sunstreaker: *evil smirk* Thanks Bro :3 *leaves***

**Me: *from other room* Now, now Sunny. Autobots aren't allowed to hurt humans…wait…no…no…SIDESWIPE! HELP ME!**

**Sideswipe: Aren't they cute folks ^.^**

'_Bond talking'_

"_**Com-link"**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3**

It had been two days since Sunstreaker had been taken by Megatron. Two days. He missed his sister. He was worried for his sister. He had tried to leave yesterday to go save his sister himself, but Jazz had caught him and now he was locked in his and his sister's room. Sideswipe was lonely and depressed. He didn't have anyone but his sis. He liked a few mech on base, but he doesn't know which to start a relationship with. He sort of liked Bluestreak, but Sunny was already head over heels for him. Though she will never admit it. He could see that Blue liked her back, plus he was more of a brother/best friend to Sideswipe, but he didn't know Sunny was a she. That is why Sunstreaker didn't want to go after him. She didn't want her spark broken. And speak of the devil…

"Sideswipe?" Called a timid voice from behind the door. "Can I come in?" It sounded choked. Like the mech had been in tears. _'Why would he be crying…' _

"It's open." He called back. The door slid open and there stood was Bluestreak. He had his arms wrapped around him and he looked like he was going to break down again.

"Blue…? What's wrong?" Sideswipe said as he walked over to Blue and embraced him. _'What could make Blue act like this?' _

"I-I-I…" Blue buried his face in Sideswipes neck. Sideswipe was his best friend and he needed that right now. He was miserable.

"You what?"

"I went to…talk to Prowl to see…w-when we were…going to get Sunny back and he said that Prime had…had…order that they not look for…Sunny because they…didn't have the resources right now…" Blue paused every few word to take a deep breath. He had been crying hard since he left Prowl's office. He had been stopped by a few of his friend, like Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Mirage, as they asked what was wrong, but he shook his head and kept walking to the twins room. "So…I came here…and primus I miss…S-S…Sunny…." Sideswipe and Bluestreak were the only ones who wouldn't get the slag beaten out of them for calling=g Sunstreaker that.

Sideswipe could feel his anger rising with every word. How dare they not look for Sunny. How dare Prime give that order when Sunny was out in the Decepticons clutches. _I bet if they knew Sunny was a femme they would have already had her back by now. _He got rid of that thought as soon as it appeared. Sunstreaker would kill him if he told the Autobots, even if it were to save her.

Bluestreak could feel Sides tense up. He quickly hugged him back so he wouldn't pull away. Sideswipe needed as much comfort as Blue did. Maybe even more.

"I'll kill them! All of them…How dare they even think that." Sides wasn't happy about this one bit.

"Sideswipe calm down. The will just throw you in the brig. And then you won't be much use to Sunny, will you?" Blue had to calm him down before he did something stupid.

"Ya, well I-" Sideswipe paused._ Sideswipe…Sideswipe please answer me…please'_

"Sunny…?" He could suddenly feel her. She was calling out to him. Begging him.

"What…are you talking to Sunny? Is she ok? What happened? Sideswipe? Answer me damnit!" Bluestreak was shaking him. But Sideswipe didn't seem to hear him. He was in his own world.

'_Sunny! Primus Sunny are you ok? Are you hurt? What did those cons do to you? You sound like a mess…not that it's a bad thing. I j-'_

'_Sides…help me…please. They are going to find out. They're going to find me. HELP'_

'_Calm down Sunny. I am here. Where are you?'_

'_I-I-I…primus Sides. I am in a closet hiding on the Nemesis. They are going to find out. I-I-I lost my top armor when I was running. It was loose and now I can't find it! _

'_Don't worry! I will find you even if I have to do it alone!'_

"_NO!' _ Sideswipe flinched. '_Don't you even dare put yourself in harm for me! Please don't'_

'_Ok sunshine I won't, but I will find you. I promise'_

"_Someone's coming… I can hear them. Sideswipe…'_

'_Sunny I am so sorry, for not being there, for not finding you sooner, for not being able to protect you. I swear to primus I will kill all of them, I swear!' _He felt so helpless. He couldn't protect his little sister. He started to cry.

'_I believe you Sides. I believe-'_

"NO! Sunny…ANSWER ME!" He was shouting. Not caring about anything but getting his sister to answer him. He hadn't heard his sister act like that ever. She was always so tough. He started to cry harder. "Sunny…" He whimpered. He could feel Bluestreak tightly holding him and whispering words of comfort to him. He broke down. He hadn't cried since Sunstreaker and him watched their parents get slaughtered by cons. He had tried to be strong for his sister, but hearing her like that broke him. He knew he had to do something. But what?

"Shhh. It's ok Sides. We'll get Sunny back. I promise. I swear to Primus."

It took a little while, but finally Sideswipe calmed down. And he knew what he had to do. Bluestreak would help him. Sunstreaker was going to kill him but he needed help to save her.

"Blue?"

"Yes Sideswipe?"

"Sunstreaker…is…" Maybe this wasn't a good idea. No he had to save her.

"What's wrong with Sunny?...What's wrong? What happened? Is he ok? Tell me something Sideswipe!" Blue demanded.

"Sunstreaker is a Femme and we need to help her. NOW!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

**Ok Good news is I am not being hunted by Sunshine any more ^.^ Bad news…Sideswipe is a dead bot -_- I feel like I am starting to get a mini story out of this fight with the twins…**

**Me: Sideswipe you are sooooo dead when I find you. *looks around* Now if I were Sides, where would I hide?... I Know ^.^ *runs to med-bay* THERE YOU ARE!**

**Sides: Ahhhhhh *runs***

**Ratchet: Told you she would find you glitch…**

**Me: Get back here. Ratchet can I borrow one of your smaller wrenches…plez *puppy eyes***

**Ratchet: Your as bad as Bumblebee with those puppy eyes *sigh* Here **

**Me: Yes! Thanks Ratchet. *follows Sides***

**Chapter 4**

'_I believe you Sides. I believe-' _she was cut off by the door sliding open.

At first she couldn't see who it was, but then she was able to make out the shape of Soundwave.

'Oh slag' she thought. 'He is going to kill me for ditching his cassettes' Soundwave had turned the light on and shut the door. 'No witnesses. He really is-' she was cut off from her thoughts when Soundwave spoke.

"I am not going to slag you." His voice losing that drone computer voice. It sounded softer in a way.

'Damn...I forgot he is a telepath.'

"Here." He shoved Sunny's top plating into her servos.

"What…" Sunny was dumbfounded. Why was he giving this back? Why wasn't he going to give her to Megatron? Why? Why? Why?

Suddenly Soundwave retracted his mask and took his visor off. To say Sunny was shocked didn't quite explain it. For there, staring back at her was the face of another femme.

"I noticed you on the battlefield and I could feel that you weren't like the other mechs" Soundwave said softly. His, well her, voice was more femme like. "I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can. But it might take a few days. Sunstreaker…Are you ok?"

Sunny was shocked. How could Soundwave have hid this for as long as she did?

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked. How…"

"Well hun, wouldn't have been a little suspicious if all of a sudden tons of new bots showed up to be Autobots?" Sunny could hear the motherly tone hidden within.

"I guess…but how… there is more of us!?...does anyone know what you are?"

"My cassettes do but they won't tell. They think of me as their mother. And yes there is. We would never abandon each other. Most of us are waiting for Elita to come."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Let's get you back to the brig and covered up."

Soundwave led Sunstreaker to a cleaner cell and left to tell Megatron that Sunstreaker had been found. She had put Sunny's armor on and fixed it so it wouldn't fall back off. They hadn't spoken since they had left the closet.

Sunny didn't know what to make of it. There were more femmes hiding. Who could they be? and were there any who were her friends. She hoped Bluestreak wasn't. As much as she hates to admit it, she missed Blue. She wished he was here right now, he always knew how to cheer her up.

'Grr I told myself that I wouldn't fall for any more mechs and look where I am' Sunstreaker chided herself. 'He wouldn't want me any ways. No one does…no one ever does'

**AN: I know its short but I am planning on the next chapter being long. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this one might not be as long as I thought because a lot is going to happen but I am trying for it not to happen all at once. And I will have a poll up for who you want Sideswipe to be with. I have gotten some suggestions and I want you guys to vote. So go check that out please. It has an explanation. And Megatron is extremely OOC!**

**PS: This chapter will skip around from Sunny to the Autobots, so you get two in one!**

**I don't own Transformers!**

**Me: Oh Siiiideswiiiipe! *skips down the hall***

**Sideswipe: I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**Me: You left me to die with Sunshine…**

**Sides: If you kill me, Sunny will die too and then you will be twinless!**

**Me: Grrrrr…I guess Prime wouldn't be to happy with that…but you still are in for a world of hurt!**

**Sides: o.0**

**Chapter 5**

Apparently Soundwave forgot to mention that Megatron knew about the femmes. He knew that they were hiding in plain sight. He had helped Soundwave hide too, along with the others. Megatron had come down to the cell and told Sunstreaker that he would let her go within a few days time. He even forbade anyone from going down to "talk" to her.

Soundwave made Frenzy and Rumble come down and apologize. They told her how sorry they were and they would make sure it never happened again to Sunstreaker. Then they proceeded to hug her. Sunny saw a proud gleam in Soundwave's optics at this.

*With the Autobots*

Bluestreak was still trying to get a handle on who Sunstreaker was and now he finds out there's more than meets the eye to Sunny. (AN: Had to do it! ^.^ )

"What's wrong Blue?" Bluestreak could hear the snippiness in Sideswipe's tone. "Can't handle it!?"

"No, I can. It's just now I get to know more about her…" It was official. Bluestreak was in love with his sister. "Sunny is just this big, what do the humans call it, oh yeah, puzzle and I am slowly getting the pieces one by one."

They had been walking towards the entrance of the Ark and passed a few bots on the way. No one suspected a thing. Well, except one.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a familiar voice behind them. They had been so close.

"What do you think we're doing Sir?" Bluestreak asked, turning around to face there superior.

"Well it looks to me like you are leaving the Ark, not tellin' anyone and you don't have a patrol, soooo….I have an idea on what you are doing and you need to stop." Jazz said. "You need to think it through better. You can't just walk into the 'cons base. Besides Prime wants you two, to come to with me to an emergency meeting he called."

"About…" Sideswipe didn't have time to go to a stupid meeting. He needed to save his sister. NOW!

"It's about Sunstreaker." That got the twos attention.

"What so he can tell everyone that they still don't have the recourses to find Sunny?" Blue face turned into a cold glare that Jazz had never seen before.

"No, Megatron called and wants to make a deal."

"I swear if he hurt Sunny…"

"It doesn't seem that way, now, come on." Jazz said as he left for the conference room.

*In a clearing not too far for either base*

"Wow those Autobots are slow…" Frenzy complained. It was him, his twin, and the three other cassettes, Megatron, Soundwave, and the three seeker brothers, waiting for the Autobots, along with their 'prisoner', Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, tell me about it." scoffed Rumble. Sunstreaker just rolled her eyes and sighed. They had been complaining nonstop since they got here. It's not that she didn't agree with them, they were just getting annoying.

"Request: Frenzy and Rumble, Shut up. Reasoning: You're annoying everyone." said Soundwave's dull voice.

"Finally." said an exasperated Skywarp as the Autobots came into sight. Sunstreaker could see Prime, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Tracks, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Blurr. Ten of them just like the Decepticons.

"Ok Megatron, you have us here, now what is the deal?" Prime demanded.

"Well Prime, since you asked so nicely." Sunstreaker had to hold back a snicker. After spending two days without being in the brig and walking around as long as she was accompanied by Soundwave, Megatron, or one of the cassettes, she had gotten to know the real Megatron. He was surprisingly funny and had a gentle side to him and he didn't treat Sunny differently just because she was a femme.

Sideswipe could care less about what the two leaders were saying. He was looking for his sister. He could see her sitting crossed legged on the ground behind Soundwave. She was talking to a few of the cassettes and smiling once in a while. It was a weird sight. Apparently Bluestreak thought so too, because he whispered to Sides.

"Doesn't it look like Soundwave is protecting Sunny?" Come to think of it, it did look like that; Soundwave was standing in front of Sunny like a guard. Like it was his job to keep her safe.

"Yeah it does." Sides whispered back. He wanted, no needed to be near his sister again. And apparently Sunny could feel it through the bond because she suddenly turned and locked optics with her brother.

"I want to arrange a treaty. This war has gone on for far too long." Did the Autobots just hear right…Megatron wanted peace.

"On what behalf Megatron?" Prime commented. Prime got a quick 'Be careful, it might be a trap' from Prowl over the com-link.

"Well, if you must know. On the behalf of some of my soldiers and some of yours." He then motioned for Sunny to get up and go to the Autobots. Sunny looked grateful as he (AN: remember that none of the Autobots except Blue and Sides know that Sunny is a she) walked over to Sideswipe and Bluestreak. Sideswipe then proceeded to wrap his arms around Sunny, who in turn hugged back and burred his face into Sideswipe neck. Bluestreak was smiling like an idiot.

"What do you mean, Megatron?" Prime asked with honest curiosity.

"This war has put some of our soldiers in fear and enough is enough."

"What soldiers?"

"The femmes of course."

"All the femmes are with Elita-1 are they not?"

Sideswipe was still holding on to Sunny when he heard this. "You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" He whispered in her audio. He heard her softly giggle. This made him chuckle. She felt happy, so he felt happy, and so the law of twins go.

From behind Prime a voice spoke out. "No they aren't Prime." All optics turned to a very proud looking Jazz. "They are hiding among the Autobots and Decepticons. Sir."

"No way…" Sunny said quietly. Sides and Blue looked at her but she was staring at Jazz with a shocked look.

"And how do you know that Jazz?" Prime asked a little pissed that Jazz hadn't told him this information before. Did Jazz know one of the femmes in hiding?

"I know because I am one." Jazz said proudly. Shocked gasps could be heard, but Jazz didn't care. He hoped this would cause a chain reaction of bots telling what they are. And it did.

Bumblebee stepped up beside Jazz and proudly proclaimed, "So am I." Jazz looked down at Bee and smiled. Then from the back of the crowed of Autobots came a fast "So-am-I-Yes-yes-yes." And Blurr came up to where the other two were.

From the decepticon side, Soundwave, Skywarp, and Ravage stepped forward and proclaimed they were also femmes. All the mechs were shocked that there had been femmes hiding among them this whole time.

Sideswipe looked at Sunny only to find she wasn't there. Sunny had walked up next to Jazz and smiled. "I am too." She said with a true smile gracing her face plate.

**AN: Let me know what you think ^.^ Remember go vote on who you want Sides to be with.**


	7. Another message

**Just a message that the poll will be closed Saturday evening(in America) for who you guys want Sideswipe to be with. So please go vote!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This will be the last chapter then the epilog. And Sideswipe is going to be with the hatchet! *dodges wrench* **

**Ratchet: Don't call me that Alex! How many times do I have to tell you this!**

**Me: Sorry! *dodges another wench***

***Sideswipe enters***

**Me: HELP!**

**Sides: So you can kill me later Alex…**

**Me: I promise I won't!**

**Sides: Ok, but the next prank I do, your helping me, I want some of the blackmail you have on others…and a free car wash!**

**Me: Absolutely NOT!**

**Sides: Okaaaaay…Well see ya!**

**Me: Fine, fine I promise! NOW HELP ME!**

**Sides: *sigh* Ratchet, Wheeljack said something about testing one of his new inventions in the med-bay…**

**Ratchet: WHAT?! *runs to med-bay***

**Me: *hugs Sideswipe's leg* Thankies! **

**Sides: How about that prank you promised me…:3**

**Me: *groan* Let's get this over with…but I am NOT pulling any on Sunstreaker OR Prowl!**

**Sides: Why not?!**

**Me: One, I rather like my limbs attached and two, the last prank I helped with Prowl didn't talk to me for a week…-_-**

**Sides: Fiiiiine…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers! **

**Ps: There is a part for IBrokeThe4thWall some Jazz and Prowl action!**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a two days since the femmes reviled themselves. They were walking around in their normal femme armor. The mech were defiantly a little uncomfortable around them, but that was to be expected. Sunstreaker had already been in the brig twice. Once for hitting Cliffjumper because he made a jibe at femmes being weak and the other for beating the slag out of Tracks for grabbing her aft. But Sunny left that part out of the report. To pits if she was going to admit that. Though she did tell Sides and Bluestreak.

Surprisingly Blue had marched down and had give Tracks a mouthful after Sunny had told him what he did. Tracks left her alone after that. And when she asked Blue what he did, he said to not worry about it.

Sunstreaker was walking down the hall, when she got to Prowl's office. She had just gotten out of the brig and had to repot to Prowl for further punishment. She was about to knock when she heard a voice inside.

"Well, ah am sorry Prowler. Ah couldn't just tell you!" Jazz snapped.

"We're friends Jazz; you should be able to tell me these things." Came Prowl's stoic voice.

"Well, IF ah did you would have had to tell Prime!"

"No Jazz. I wouldn't ha-"

"Prowl. Ah can tell when you're lying, ya know…"

"What? I am not lying to you!"

"Ah am sorry but-" Jazz had gone quiet. Sunny knew it was wrong to listen in on a conversation, but she couldn't help herself.

After a few minutes of silence, she cracked open the door to Prowl's office and was dumbfounded by what she saw.

Prowl had Jazz pinned to his desk and was thrusting in and out of Jazz, while at the same time they were lip-locked and swallowing each other's moans and screams.

Sunny couldn't stop herself from staring. It wasn't like she was getting off or anything; it's just that she had never seen an interface that wasn't forced. She had been forced many times in her life. The only consensual interface is when she sparked merged with her brother. She couldn't help but feel envious of the bliss on their faceplates.

She closed the door right as the two hit their overloads. She was sure Prowl didn't feel like seeing her right now. Not that she could walk in there and face them anyway. It wasn't fair, why couldn't she have a happy ending.

She followed her spark to where her brother was. She could feel he was happy and she needed someone to cheer her up. She found herself at the med-bay. Why was he here? She opened the door anyways.

"Sides, what-" She gasped. Sideswipe and Ratchet were the only ones in the med-bay at the time, but their lips were attached to each other like those organic leaches.

"Sunny! I-I…" Sideswipe looked shocked.

"Just save it Sides…" Ratchet and Sideswipe could see the hurt in her optics. Sides could feel the betrayal and anger before she clamped down on the bond. Then she turned around and stormed out.

Sideswipe gets hit with a wrench. "Ouch doc"

"You told me you told her and-" Ratchet's voice disappeared as Sunny moved farther away.

How dare Sides not tell her that. How dare he have a happy ending when she couldn't. She didn't blame Sides; she blamed herself for not being able to get the happy ending she wanted.

"Sunny! Wait up!" It was Bluestreak. "Are you alright? You seem kinda down. Did someone make fun of you again? Not that you couldn't handle it, but I just-"

"Blue…"

"Sorry…"

"Come with me!" She led them to Blue's room.

"Why are we at my room?" he questioned as he keyed in the code. He was kind of nervous though.

"Because I don't want to talk OR see my brother right now." She walked in and sat on the edge of the berth; since it was the only thing Bluestreak had that she could sit on, and put her head in her servos.

"What did he do? Oh but you don't have to tell me if you don't want too that's fine!"

"He's with Ratchet…"

"Like he got hurt..."

"No, like with him, like together physically." Sunny sighed, sometimes Blue was so innocent. He sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh…and he didn't tell you right?"

Sunny just nodded her head. She didn't trust herself to speak. She could feel tears threatening to fall. She didn't want to cry in front of Blue. But she had to ask…

"Do you believe in happy endings Blue?"

"Yes, yes I do!" He said without hesitation. "Why?"

"Well, it's just…" Here came the tears. She really was weak.

Bluestreak could feel the tears on his shoulder more that see them. Gently, he lifted his servos and put them on either side of her face and forced her to look at him.

"Do you want to know why I do?" He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

Sunny nodded. Still not trusting her voice.

Blue smiled at her and locked his optics with hers.

"Because I am looking at mine." Then he kissed her and she kissed back.


	9. Epilogue

**Hey Guys. Here is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I love you guys! Go and check out my other stories please!**

**Sides: Awwww. It's over…**

**Me: I might have a sequel if the readers want me to write one.**

**Sides: MAKE HER WRITE ANOTHER ONE!**

**Sunny: Geez bro, why do you like it so much?**

**Sides: I like it because you make a good femme Sunshine!**

**Sunny: *eye twitch***

**Me: O.o I am going to leave on that note…Enjoy!**

**Sides: AHHHHHHH!**

**Sunny: GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: *facepalms***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TFs.**

**PS: This is going to be on the short side. **

**Epilogue**

Sunny was in her art studio, painting. She hadn't painted since the war started and right now she was lost in her own world. She didn't even notice what she was painting. Since the war ended, everyone went back to Cybertron. Her brother had since bonded to Ratchet and she to Bluestreak.

She was even an aunt. Sideswipe was the proud father of a little mech named Burn-Out. He had his father's look and his carrier's (Ratchet) attitude. It was even funny that Burn-Out's favorite toy was a wrench. Speaking of sparklings, Jazz has one with Prowl, a femme named Melody. She got to see both Burn-Out and Melody quite often.

The sound the studio door opening brought her out of her musing. She knew who it was.

"Is that us?" said a voice with awe.

"It's so pretty." said another.

Just then Bluestreak came through the door.

"I thought I told you two not to go in here when she is painting…"

"Sorry dad…"

"Yeah, sorry…"

Sunny turned toward the voices. "Don't be too hard on them Blue. There are just sparklings."

"We are not mom!"

Sunny looked down at the little femmes. Twins.

"To me, you will always be my sparklings, Azure." she said to the little blue femme. Azure was the oldest twin. "And you too, Dash." She said to the yellow and blue one. She drew both of them into a tight embrace. Bluestreak just smiled and wrapped his arms around all of them.

Sunstreaker smiled to herself, this is what a happy ending should feel like. She hugged them al tighter.


End file.
